


[藤惠比]垃圾变宝

by electronegativity



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronegativity/pseuds/electronegativity
Relationships: Ebisu/Fujita (Dorohedoro)
Kudos: 1





	[藤惠比]垃圾变宝

烟老大说要垃圾分类，撤掉了街上的垃圾桶，墙上挂着横幅，上面写着些“垃圾变宝”之类的标语。心和能井显然已经脱离了低级趣味，而烟老大的品味更是让人琢磨不透。只有惠比寿喜欢拿这些开玩笑。她读那些横幅给我听，“藤田变宝，藤田你快变啊。”

还有高速公路上看见的猪，她说，“嘿，藤田，你怎么在那辆车里啊”。我猜她不会想到，这些白胖的动物即将要被拉到屠宰场去宰杀。或者即使她想到了，她也不会在乎。有一次我们在路上看见一车的猪，其中一只突然狂吐起来，呕吐物顺着风飘了很远。她就更加兴致高昂起来，“藤田晕车了，”她向每一个人说，“嘿嘿，藤田晕车了，吐了很多。”

那天木耳不知道在路边捡了什么吃，很可能就是猪的呕吐物，它真的吐了，吐了惠比寿一身。惠比寿倒也没有太生气，只是又给藤田晕车呕吐事件增添了些过分逼真的细节。这些细节加上她衣服上的呕吐物痕迹，让这个故事看起来无限趋近于真实——除却故事里的我太过弱小猥琐的那一部分，在这个故事里我表现得像一个刚出生五天的婴儿。但没有人对这一点提出异议，所有人都信以为真，烟老大日后甚至禁止我坐他最新款的烟驱动跑车。我也没有太生气。

时间久了，惠比寿还是没有对“藤田变宝”这个笑话丧失热情，而我终于想出一个聪明的回答，我说，“那我变成大咪咪。”

她有时候说，“那你不准离开我。”这时候我就为我的回答感到自豪。直到她开始催我变成大咪咪长到她身上之前，我都非常自豪。

但也有时候她会说，“我讨厌你，藤田，果然藤田还是变不了宝。”有一次我脑袋又好了一下，我说，“那我就变成小咪咪，世界上最小最小的咪咪，比你的还要小一百倍一千倍。”然后惠比寿就哭了，这让我感觉有些不知所措。我问她，“要不要喝蘑菇奶茶，我请你”，这是烟最新开发的新饮料。她眼睛泪汪汪地点了点头。于是我以最快的速度跑去买了奶茶，我觉得我跑得比心和能井还要快，比烟还要快，比世界上的任何一个人都要快，这是我的魔法唯一能做的了。

惠比寿一手拿着奶茶，一手拿着吸管。没有多余的手了，她就用嘴撕掉吸管外面画着蘑菇的纸包装。撕下来的一个小角没有很好地用牙齿咬住，贴在她的嘴唇上。她发现我在看她，朝我一笑，伸出粉红色的可爱舌尖试着把这个包装顶下来。但不是很成功，或者说完全失败了，纸湿漉漉地黏在她的舌头上，跟着回到她的嘴里了。

于是我帮她拿好奶茶和吸管，把吸管插进奶茶里。她伸出她可爱的小手，伸进嘴里，轻轻把纸片捻起来。然后她把这湿漉漉的纸包装一角放在我的手心里，因为路边没有垃圾桶。她说，“垃圾和垃圾在一起。”

所以我想我或许还是不要那么聪明，就成为一块垃圾，这就好了。


End file.
